Corazón de Caballero
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Todo lo que el amor puede llegar a hacer, el amor verdadero.


Finn se encontraba en el hospital del Dulce Reino mirando tristemente a su novia la Princesa Flama recostada en una cama, le destrozaba el corazón verla así desde hace dos semanas. La princesa tenía sus llamas del cabello muy débiles y su pálido color anaranjado se iba apagando cada día más, Finn no podía soportar eso, quería morir al ver la escena ante sus ojos.

-Lo lamento mucho Finn, en verdad- escuchó la voz de la Dulce Princesa y sintió su mano en el hombro

-¿Cuál es el diagnostico princesa?- preguntó el chico limpiándose una lágrima

-Lamento tener que ser yo la que te diga esto pero, la Princesa Flama necesita urgentemente que alguien done un corazón…

-¿No puedes crear uno como hiciste con el Rey Helado?- dijo preocupado

-Sí pero, la cuestión no es esa, la princesa destruiría el corazón hecho de dulce y lamentablemente no hay nadie en _Ooo_ que pueda dar su corazón, ni dulce gente o criatura excepto…- calló la princesa

-¿Quién?- decía Finn preocupado

-Excepto tu Finn, tu corazón es el único que podría revivir por así decirlo a la Princesa Flama, su estructura y tejidos son los únicos resistentes y fuertes que soportarían el cuerpo de un elemental pero claro, después de que pasase por una serie de procesos para el calor- concluyó la Dulce Princesa

Finn se tomó de la cabeza con una mano y se dejó caer en el sofá que había a lado… no podía creer la noticia que la princesa le había dado

-¿Soy el único?

-Lamentablemente si- bajó la cabeza su amiga

Lo único que hizo el humano fue voltear a ver a su amada sin abrir los ojos, se sentía fatal al no tenerla con él, pensó en lo que había dicho la gobernante del Dulce Reino… sin ella su vida estaría vacía, un héroe siempre se sacrificaba por las personas a las que amaba y la Princesa Flama era lo más preciado que tenia ahora. No había duda alguna, sin pensarlo dos veces Finn se levantó del sofá

-Princesa ¿Cuándo harías la operación?

Ella solo pudo suspirar y soltar una lágrima a la pregunta que el chico le había hecho, se limpió y sonrió amargamente

-Cando tu gustes Finn- habló colocando su mano en el hombro

-Gracias princesa, ha solo una última cosa, ¿Podrías hacerme dos enormes favores después de que se realice la operación y que todo salga bien?- preguntó el chico

-Lo que quieras héroe…

-Hecho, pero primero tengo que ir a casa, no me tardo- y diciendo esto Finn se fue del castillo

La Dulce Princesa volteó a ver donde yacía la Princesa Flama

-Tienes un novio maravilloso y especial princesa

…

En la casa del árbol…

El humano estaba en una esquina de su casa pensando en su princesa, la amaba y claro estaba, haría cualquier cosa por ella y esta era y sería la prueba máxima, su hermano Jake estaba enterado de lo que iba a hacer y claro que intentó detenerlo desesperadamente

-¡Hermanito no te precipites a esas cosas, tienes toda una vida por delante!- dijo el perro abrazándolo

-Lo sé viejo pero recuerda que todos mueren alguna vez y… no lo sé, quizá muera el día de mañana en una aventura y peor sería eso a que no le dé la oportunidad de vivir a mi querida y hermosa novia

-Finn no me quiero quedar solo hermano por favor se que podemos encontrar otra solución juntos como siempre, ir a un mundo mágico, visitar al hombre mágico o quizás ir de nuevo con la muerte para que nos devuelva el alma de la Princesa Flama pero algo tiene que haber

-Jake eres un gran enigma y has sido mi mejor amigo durante estos dieciséis años, pero es mi decisión, por favor respétala, además no te quedarás solo ya que tienes una familia que te ama, y descuida sé que no iré a nocheósfera porque no he sido malo je je, pero esto es algo que debo y quiero hacer- dijo creando un puño de gloria

-Voy a extrañarte hermano- dijo Jake abrazando al humano mientras unas lágrimas se le caían

-Y yo a ti bro- dijo Finn abrazándolo con fuerzas- ya no tomes tanto helado de vainilla porque sabes que te hace mal- aclaró el chico

-Je je je, bueno no prometo nada

Después de abrazarse y despedirse Finn tomó una hoja de papel y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir en ella

…

Dos semanas después…

La Princesa Flama despertaba lentamente rodeada de rosas, flores y cartas de sus amigos, especialmente de Marceline y Finn, portaba un brazalete que corroía el fuego y el calor, era solamente uno de los tantos y mejores experimentos de la princesa del Dulce Reino

-Ya era hora de que despertaras- escuchó una voz muy familiar la princesa

-¡Finn hola!- se alegró ella de verlo a su lado

-¿Cómo estás?

-De maravilla, no sabes lo feliz que me siento por volver a despertar

-Me alegro mucho por ti princesa, me tenías muy preocupado- decía con una sonrisa única el humano

-Solo quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible y estar contigo mi héroe- sonrió ella también

-Todo a su tiempo querida, ahora escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir, por este día tan especial le pedí a la Dulce Princesa que hiciera una fiesta en honor a que te mejoraste y ella con mucho gusto accedió, será esta noche precisamente a las siete de la noche, quiero que te pongas hermosa pero eso sería imposible porque eres más que eso- sonrió

-Claro que sí, lo haré- dijo un tanto ruborizada

-Bien ahora debo retirarme

-¿A dónde vas Finn?- preguntó desilusionada de su novio

-Me voy a preparar para la noche, por favor no vayas a faltar porque es un día muy especial

La Princesa Flama se indignó al escuchar que se iba, pensó que la iba a esperar pero sin embargo esos pensamientos se fueron cuando el humano se acercó y comenzó a besar sus labios con suavidad, la princesa reaccionó de inmediato y colocó su mano en la mejilla de su compañero mientras ambos se coordinaban a la perfección saboreando los labios del otro. Después de ello el humano se despidió y se marchó del lugar.

Momentos después de aquel encuentro llegó la Dulce Princesa hasta la Princesa Flama

-Cielos princesa me alegro mucho de que por fin hayas despertado ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Supongo que muy bien gracias

-Eso es lo único que importa, es bueno saber que alguien haya donado un corazón

-Si ya lo creo, lástima que ya no esté aquí para darle las gracias, estoy infinitamente agradecida con él que lo hizo

-Lo que importa aquí querida es que a ese alguien no le importó sacrificar su vida con tal de salvar la tuya- sonrió ella- ahora debo darte una información importante, esta noche…

-Lo sé ya me informaron sobre la celebración de esta noche, así que gracias- le dedicó una amigable sonrisa

La Dulce Princesa levantó una ceja al escuchar ello, nadie había entrado antes que ella, era imposible que alguien lo hiciera, se extrañó mucho por ello…

_-"¿Quién pudo haber sido?"_- se preguntó

-Bueno creo que debo ir a casa, muchas gracias por mantenerme en este castillo princesa, es muy gentil- dijo marchándose la Princesa Flama

La gobernante volvió en sí y detuvo a la adolescente cuando está estaba a punto de salir del castillo

-¡Princesa espera! se me olvidó darte esto- dijo llegando a ella mientras le entregaba un sobre

-Ouuu, gracias y… ¿Qué es?

-Algo que debes leer después de la celebración

-Bueno, gracias

-Pero prométeme que será después de la celebración del castillo- recalcó ella

-Se lo prometo Dulce Princesa

Y con esto ambas se despidieron y cada una tomó su rumbo. La Princesa Flama llegó a su casa e instantáneamente quiso abrir el sobre pero había recordado la promesa que había hecho, solo esperó pacientemente a que dieran las siete para ir a la fiesta, una vez esta hora se puso en marcha al Dulce Reino y al llegar fue bien recibida por todos y cada uno de los invitados que yacían ahí, especialmente por su gran amiga Marceline.

La Princesa Flama se veía realmente bellísima, al igual que Marcy y Bonnibel, después de abrazar a su amiga y desearle una nueva y mejor vida comenzaron a bailar y a comer, algunos platicaban y otros se divertían solamente. La Princesa Flama trataba de ubicar a Finn pero no lo lograba, no entendía porque la demora si el mismo le había dicho que no faltara, lo único que hizo fue esperarlo pero él no llegaba.

Pasada la media noche estaba más que entristecida porque no había aparecido, se sentía enojada y melancólica por ello, ni siquiera Jake se había tomando la molestia en asistir, ya después de que la fiesta terminara y que los invitados declararan el típico ¡_Hip hip Hurra!_ La Princesa Flama volvió a casa más feliz que nunca, se le había olvidado lo genial que era la vida.

-Finn, me tendrás que dar una muy buena explicación por el no haber ido a mi fiesta- dijo la princesa molesta mientras se quitaba sus zapatillas

Después de hacerlo se recostó en la cama y sonrió por lo buena que era la vida, no como antes que solo estaba encerrada en esa lámpara de cristal, repentinamente volteó a un costado y miró el sobre que la Dulce Princesa le había dado, así que ansiosa fue y se levantó sujetándolo, después rasgó la lengüeta y comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito en ella:

"_Hola Princesa Flama, si estás leyendo esto es porque por fin despertaste, no sabes lo feliz que me hace imaginar eso, ese era mi más grande objetivo y si lo logré me siento de maravilla…"_

La adolescente siguió leyendo, no sabía aun de quien se trataba pero seguro que la quería mucho

"_Hace poco me habías preguntado cuanto te amaba, yo siempre te respondía que te amaba con el alma y que siempre lo iba hacer hasta el resto de mi vida, pero tú no te conformabas con eso, siempre querías oír más y nos divertíamos mucho, bueno, creo que con esta prueba es más que suficiente para demostrarte cuanto te amo, te amo y te amé tanto que di mi vida por ti… mi bellísima novia…"_

-Finn…- susurró ella y automáticamente comenzó a llorar sin consuelo por lo que estaba leyendo, sus lágrimas eran de lava y se sentía destruida, así que respiró profundo y siguió leyendo

"_Creo que seguramente estás llorando, te conozco lo suficiente para no saberlo princesa, por favor no lo hagas querida, con tus lágrimas no lograrás traerme de nuevo a la vida, lo hecho hecho está y se acabó, quiero que me recuerdes como lo que fui, como un caballero, tu caballero personal porque ¿Qué es un caballero sin su princesa?"_

Ella se tapó la boca y cerró sus ojos mientras caían más gotas de lava de estos, el dolor que sentía era intenso

"_¿Sabes que es lo más hermoso de todo esto?, que gracias a ti pude conocer el amor verdadero, encontré una razón más para vivir y disfrutar la vida, tan solo con estar a tu lado, piensa en todos los momentos felices que pasamos juntos princesa, aún recuerdo cuando te enojaste e incendiaste medio bosque fue un caos…"_

-Finn…- dio un golpe de gracia entre lágrimas la adolescente

"_Por otra parte quiero que seas fuerte princesa y que nunca te vayas a olvidar de mi quiero que seas feliz sin importar nada y que mi sacrificio no haya sido en vano, ¡Prométeme que siempre vas a sonreír princesa pero prométemelo!"_

-Lo prometo Finn, lo prometo- dijo limpiándose una lágrima de su cara

"_Y para despedirme… quiero que sepas que en donde quiera que me encuentre, te estaré esperando, recuerda esto… yo siempre te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos Princesa Flama"_

Después de terminar de leer se recargó en la pared y poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo en esta, de inmediato se incorporó y decidida fue al Dulce Reino en busca de respuestas. Al llegar a él tocó la puerta con fuerzas y cuando fueron abiertas por los guardia banana la princesa los esquivó pasando rápidamente entre ellos y llegó hasta el castillo donde estaba la Dulce Princesa, por suerte aun no se quitaba el brazalete que tenía si no hubiera quemado todo a su paso.

-¿!Porque no me dijo nada de esto!?- preguntó la Princesa Flama desesperada acercándose a la gobernante

-Princesa puedo explicarlo…

-No no puede, Finn se ha ido de mi vida y ahora no me queda nada más, tiene que hacer algo- suplicó ella llorando en el regazo de la Dulce Princesa

-Lo lamento Princesa Flama pero me hizo prometer que no diría nada, la muerte de Finn también me dolió, pero fue su decisión, no hay cura para la muerte, la ciencia no la puede combatir, lamento mucho esto, no solo has perdido a tu novio si no que yo perdí a un buen amigo- declaró Bonnibel

Ella su inundó de lágrimas y comenzó a lloriquear de nuevo aun no creía que Finn no estuviera

-Yo lo vi princesa, lo vi antes de que usted me viera primero, y de hecho me besó, fue tan real y por solo un momento me sentí feliz- declaró la adolescente

-Eso es imposible…

-Le juro por Glob que lo he visto…

-Creo que fue muy posible que solo se haya tratado de una ilusión, o quizá su espíritu rondó esta mañana pero es metafóricamente imposible, los fantasmas no se manifiestan a las personas en cuerpo invidente real- decía la gobernante

-No lo sé, solo sé que lo vi y es todo lo que importa- sollozó la joven

-Te creo princesa, pero por el momento debes descansar, veme mañana y hablaremos más tranquilamente ¿Te parece?

-Claro… solo quiero saber una cosa

-Si dime

-¿Dónde está?

-Finn fue sepultado en el este, justo en el cementerio de Vikingos, esa fue su última voluntad, ser sepultado entre hombres feroces y valientes…

…

Tres meses después…

La Princesa Flama recorría el cementerio Vikingo hasta encontrarse con la tumba de su amado, inmediatamente fue ahí y dejó flores en ella, después s sentó

-Es gracioso, han pasado tres meses y no he podido olvidarte Finn- alargó un suspiro- Esta vez Marceline hizo algo muy gracioso te lo contaré- comenzó a hablar con alegría mientras le contaba lo que había pasado

Sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna de parte de la nada, pero en su corazón se sentía muy a gusto charlando con él, aunque ya no tuviera vida su difunto novio, tan solo el pensar en su presencia la relajaba mucho, a eso se le conoce como amor verdadero. Charló con él por algunos minutos y de ves reía por las cosas que ella misma decía, ¿Y que si alguien la viera y pensara que está loca? Mientras ella esté feliz a su lado no le importaba nada.

Ya casi al finalizar…

-Bueno amor… tengo que irme, me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo, iré a ver a Marcy- dijo dándole un beso a la lápida- vendré la próxima semana, ha y otra cosa… te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos

Y diciendo esto dio media vuelta para retirarse

-"_Yo también te amare hasta el fin"_

La princesa Flama escuchó decir eso y regresó la mirada pero no se encontró a nadie, la voz era la misma que la de Finn pero parecía que había hablado por medio del aire, así lo sentía, sonrió ampliamente volteándose de nuevo y siguió su camino.

Era verdad… Finn la iba amar hasta el fin, y estaría cuidándola y esperándola desde donde quiera que esté. Era algo obvio el humano era noble, bondadoso y cariñoso, pero lo mejor de todo es que él tenía, _Un Corazón de Caballero._


End file.
